


Cover for The Bluest of Blue

by 11jane11



Series: 11jane11's Fan Fiction Covers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fan Art, The Bluest of Blue, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11jane11/pseuds/11jane11
Summary: Cover for The Bluest of Blue by SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John





	Cover for The Bluest of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bluest of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860315) by [SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John/pseuds/SinceWhenDoYouCallMe_John). 



**Author's Note:**

> I designed this to look a bit like the vintage National Park posters from the 1930s and 1940s.


End file.
